Talon/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The three deadliest blademasters in all of Valoran are bound to the house of Du Couteau: my father, myself, and . Challenge us, if you dare." - Talon's earliest memories are the darkness of Noxus' underground passages and the reassuring steel of a blade. He remembers no family, warmth, or kindness. Instead, the clink of stolen gold and the security of a wall at his back are all the kinship he has ever craved. Kept alive only by his quick wits and deft thievery, Talon scraped out a living in the seedy underbelly of Noxus. His mastery of the blade quickly marked him as a threat, and Noxian guilds sent assassins to him with a demand: join their ranks or be killed. He left the bodies of his pursuers dumped in Noxus' moat as his response. The assassination attempts grew increasingly frequent until one assailant met Talon blade-for-blade in a match of strength. To his surprise, Talon was disarmed and facing down his executioner's sword when the assassin revealed himself to be General Du Couteau. The General offered Talon the choice between death at his hand, or life as an agent of the Noxian High Command. Talon chose life, on the condition that his service was to Du Couteau alone, for the only type of orders he could respect were from one he could not defeat. Talon remained in the shadows, carrying out secret missions on Du Couteau's orders that took him from the frigid lands of the Freljord to the inner sanctums of Demacia itself. When the general vanished, Talon considered claiming his freedom, but he had gained immense respect for Du Couteau after years in his service. He became obsessed with tracking down the general's whereabouts, and scours the land in search of those responsible for Du Couteau's disappearance. |-| 1st= "The three deadliest blademasters in all of Valoran are bound to the house of Du Couteau: my father, myself, and . Challenge us, if you dare." - Talon's earliest memories are the darkness of Noxus' underground passages and the reassuring steel of a blade. He remembers no family, warmth, or kindness. Instead, the clink of stolen gold and the security of a wall at his back are all the kinship he has ever craved. Kept alive only by his quick wits and deft thievery, Talon scraped out a living in the seedy underbelly of Noxus. His mastery of the blade quickly marked him as a threat, and Noxian guilds sent assassins to him with a demand: join their ranks or be killed. He left the bodies of his pursuers dumped in Noxus' moat as his response. The assassination attempts grew increasingly dangerous until one assailant met Talon blade-for-blade in a match of strength. To his surprise, Talon was disarmed and facing down his executioner's sword when the assassin revealed himself to be General Du Couteau. The General offered Talon the choice between death at his hand, or life as an agent of the Noxian High Command. Talon chose life, on the condition that his service was to Du Couteau alone, for the only type of orders he could respect were from one he could not defeat. Talon remained in the shadows, carrying out secret missions on Du Couteau's orders that took him from the frigid lands of the Freljord to the inner sanctums of Bandle City. When the general vanished, Talon considered reclaiming his freedom, but he had gained immense respect from Du Couteau after years in his service. He became obsessed with tracking down the general's whereabouts. Talon's suspicions led him to the doors of the Institute of War, where he joined the League of Legends in order to find those responsible for Du Couteau's disappearance. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 23 August, 21 CLE ;Observation Talon enters the Great Hall with wary anticipation, his gaze forward. The unknowing might consider him careless, but to his perceptive observers it is apparent that Talon is infinitely aware of every detail in his surroundings. While his focus is sharp, Talon's mind is elsewhere. He hastens towards the massive double doors at the end of the hall and regards them impassively. His purpose lies far beyond the Reflection Chamber. What lies within is a necessary distraction, but hardly an obstacle. in hand, he enters without pause. ;Reflection Talon was on the ground, his face pressed to the dirt-ridden cracks between black cobblestones. The world came into focus around him one piece at a time - first the stench of sewage, then the muffled cries of "stop, thief", and finally the walls of the dead-end alleyway, its corners piled high with reeking decay. He needed nothing else to identify his location. He knew this alleyway - and the slums of Noxus - all too well. Talon rolled onto his hands and knees. His arms and legs, gangly and darkened with dirt, stung and bled from fresh scrapes. The cries grew closer, coming for him. "Find that boy!" Talon glanced about, quelling his panic. His eyes fell on what appeared to be a rotten plank of wood, half-covered in garbage and waste, in the shadowed corner of the alley. With what quickness he could muster, Talon scurried towards it, grabbing the rotten plank and tugging it aside. Beneath it, a small opening led under the alley wall and deep into the darkness. In a swift and painful motion, Talon twisted to drop himself down into the opening and slid the plank back into place. He pressed his back to a muddy dirt wall as the muted sounds of confusion came from outside his hiding place. He remained perfectly still until his pursuers dispersed, their footsteps retreating and grumbled voices fading. Talon tried to catch his breath. The wet air he gasped into his lungs reeked of rats and sewage. As the rush of adrenaline left him, he found himself stricken instead by the dull pain of hunger and, more pointedly, anger. "Where was Kavyn", he growled to himself and looked down into the dark. The plan had been simple. Their target had been a fruit merchant whose cart stood at the edge of the marketplace. Kavyn was to give the signal and, as Talon took what he could, Kavyn would create a distraction so that he could escape. He'd seen the signal, but moments later, as he filled his satchel with Kumungu berries, he caught the attention of half the marketplace. And worse, he'd lost the bag in his frantic escape through the slums. With nothing gained but a painfully hungry stomach, Talon seethed with bitterness. Talon turned and began to crawl down the passage. Before long, his fingers and knees squelched as the ground beneath him became wet and cold - he'd reached the old and unused pipe that led into Noxus - underground chambers, most of them connected to the sewer network. It isn't the first time that Kavyn has failed me like this, Talon thought as the passage sloped downward. With the pain in his stomach and the weakness in his limbs, he couldn't help but recall instead the times he'd succeeded alone, fending for himself without dependence on anyone else. Finally, the pipe opened over a small chamber, its space filled with makeshift furniture and garbage scraps. Far below the western edge of the chamber, where a sheer drop took the place of a wall, a foul river carried Noxian sewage out of the city. Talon twisted within the pipe's cramped space and dropped down. "You made it back!" Talon whirled. Kavyn stood against the wall below the pipe's mouth, lighting a match. The flickering flame revealed a boy hardly older than Talon himself and just as rough and dirty, his brown hair a matted mess on his head. "Where were you?" Talon snarled. "Never mind that", Kavyn dropped the lit match onto a small pile of trash beneath him, which instantly caught and cast a wavering light about the chamber. "Did you get anything?" "A bag of Kumungu berries", Talon's voice was cold. "I dropped it-while '''running'."'' He saw a twitch of unease in Kavyn's expression, and his eyes flicked to a small and nearly-empty crate in one corner of the chamber, where they usually kept their stores of stolen food. "Oh." "Where were you?" The other boy held up his hands. "Just hold on", he said. "I've got something." Kavyn tugged at his tattered leather belt, revealing two sheaths at his side that Talon had never seen before. From within them, Kavyn withdrew a pair of short daggers. Their blades shone like gold in the firelight, and Talon's eyes widened. "Listen", said Kavyn, tearing Talon's covetous gaze away. "We can sell them. It doesn't matter that you lost the food." Talon bristled, but the comment fazed him far less than it should have. He looked back to the daggers, which Kavyn held flat in his palm as though they'd slice him open if he wiggled a finger. "I stole them from a drunk near the market tavern", Kavyn explained. "That's where I went. I thought - well, we'll make enough to eat for a few days with these, right? And... " He continued to explain himself, but Talon no longer heard him. He reached a hand forward for one of the blades. As he held it, Talon became immediately aware of its shoddy quality, its weight imbalance, the way the hilt splintered. It was hardly suited for cutting meat, let alone use in combat. The blade had three worn notches and Talon ran his finger gently against them, just enough to feel its sharpness - one, two, three. He was possessed by the feel of it in his hand. The blade empowered him. Kavyn had stopped talking and turned to pull the remaining potatoes from their crate. I was nearly caught because of this foolish boy, Talon thought, the bitter, hateful fire lit again within him. He knew he'd have inevitably been killed, for such is the Noxian way. Talon ran his fingers along the blade's notches again. The Noxian way... he'd heard that before, in whispers on the streets. The strongest find their way out of the gutter. Weapons were coveted things, weapons - even a simple pair of daggers - were the key to survival. Another whisper, one he'd heard again and again, echoed in his mind: The strong rely on no one but themselves. Talon clenched the blade in his fist and dashed forward, reaching to put the dagger to Kavyn's throat... ...but the boy whirled around and caught Talon's wrist, blocking his attack. Talon stood shocked. This is wrong, he thought. He remembered the blood on his hands, he remembered dropping the body into the sewer - the first of many. Kavyn spoke, but the voice was not his own: "Why do you want to join the League, Talon?" "For General Du Couteau", Talon said. The sewer chamber began to fade to darkness around them. Talon felt the weight of his bladed cloak returning to his shoulders, the illusion shattered. "My search has led me here." "You fight for yourself", said the summoner imitating Kavyn's form. "You have no allies. You kill to survive, yet you follow at this vanished General's heels like a dog on a leash. Why?" Talon tried to wrench his arm away, yet he found himself paralyzed not by the summoner's physical strength but by some magical intervention. "I am in his debt. The General spared my life." "Is your debt not paid? After you spilled the blood of the boy called Kavyn, you swore allegiance to no one. You killed without remorse, and while you killed for Du Couteau until the day he vanished, you may now have freedom if you wish it. Why do you want to join the League, Talon?" "You misunderstand", Talon hissed. "In the slums of Noxus I killed to survive. Under Du Couteau I killed in his name, but my life was my own. Now - I am nothing, yet I still have my blades. What other purpose can my blades serve?" "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" The summoner released him. Talon grasped his cloak and vanished into the dark, leaving the Reflecting Chamber in utter silence. The summoner glanced back and forth, scowling, and stiffened when Talon's blade appeared at his throat. "Unpleasant", Talon growled into his ear. "Necessary." And he was gone. Previous Abilities , , , or . |targeting = Mercy is an on-hit effect. |onhiteffects = Mercy does not interact with other on-hit effects ( , ) but the bonus damage can . |additional = }} Talon's next basic attack within the next 6 seconds deals bonus physical damage. Enemy champions hit also take additional physical damage per second over the next 6 seconds and are for the duration. |description2 = Noxian Diplomacy resets Talon's basic attack timer. |leveling = % bonus AD)}}| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Noxian Diplomacy is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Noxian Diplomacy affects structures. |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Noxian Diplomacy ticks each apply passive armor reduction. * Noxian Diplomacy's bleed effect does not reveal enemies who enter stealth after being hit (does not grant ) except when they become visible again. }} Talon sends out a volley of daggers in the target direction that return to him at the end of their trajectory, dealing physical damage to any enemies they pass through and them for 2 seconds. |description2 = Each enemy can only be damaged once per pass. |leveling = | }} % |range = 600 |cooldown = 10 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Rake is a direction-targeted, conic area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will block both the damage and the slow. |additional = * It takes Rake's daggers a total seconds|Estimated}} to travel forth and back. * Rake's daggers will still return to Talon if he dies before they reach him. }} Talon blinks to the far side of the target enemy, them by 99% for seconds and increasing the damage he deals to them within the next 3 seconds. |leveling = % |range = 700 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = Cutthroat is a unit-targeted blink. |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = }} Talon throws out a ring of blades, dealing physical damage to all enemies they pass through, and enters stealth for up to seconds, gaining 40% bonus movement speed for the duration. |description2 = When Talon emerges from stealth, the blades converge at his location, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies they pass through. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 500 |targeting = Shadow Assault is a point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = will only block one hit. |additional = * Talon will remain stealthed if he uses active ability items and/or summoner spells so long as neither is required to play an animation. * Shadow Assault's blades are disjointed and will damage any enemy (despite the animation playing in full) if Talon dies mid-cast. }} Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Splash Art North America= Talon OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Talon Talon RenegadeSkin old.jpg|1st Renegade Talon |-|China= Talon OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Talon Talon RenegadeSkin Ch.jpg|Renegade Talon Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 60. ** Base armor increased to 32 from . ** Base health increased to 588 from 583. ** Health growth increased to 95 from 90. * ** Base damage increased to (10 level). This is capped at level 11.}} from (10 level). This is capped at level 11.}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.18 * ** *** VFX are now more visible on elevated terrain. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.7 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V7.3 * ** *** Blades no longer look like Talon's normal blades on the return trip for everyone else but him. ;V7.1 * Stats ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . * ** Slightly bumped up brightness of passive particles. * ** Heal increased to (3 level)}} from (2 level)}}. ;V6.22 * General ** New ability icons. ** Attack frame improved. * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 350. ** Health growth increased to 90 from 85. ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from 55. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to from . * (new innate) ** Talon's abilities Wound enemy champions and epic monsters damaged for a 6 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. When Talon attacks a fully stacked enemy, they bleed for physical damage over the next 2 seconds. Rake and Shadow Assault will not apply multiple stacks for multiple blades, but will apply up to two stacks for the outward and inward effects. * ** Talon strikes his target, dealing them physical damage. If cast from melee range, Talon will them instead for physical|150%}} damage. Whenever Noxian Diplomacy kills a unit, Talon restores health and refunds 50% of its cooldown. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ** | }} * ** Cooldown reduced to 9 seconds at all ranks from 10. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Slow now only applies when the blades return. ** Now has a seconds delay before returning to Talon. ** Range increased to 900 from 750. ** Arc reduced to 22 from 40 . ** Outgoing damage changed to from . ** Return damage increased to from . ** Total damage changed to from * (new E) ** Talon dashes over the target structure or piece of terrain, with the dash's speed based on his own movement speed. Talon cannot cast Assassin's Path on the same piece of terrain for a set duration. ** Can vault over player-made terrain as well. ** 2 seconds ** seconds (can be reduced by cooldown reduction) A red ring will highlight used terrain to Talon. * ** Base damage per hit reduced to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Blades now have a minimum lifetime of seconds before returning to Talon. ** If Talon breaks stealth with a basic attack or Noxian Diplomacy, the blades will converge on his target's location instead of his own. ** Now has way more blades. ** Stealth reclassified as . ;V6.5 * ** Mana cost increased to 100 at all ranks from ** Cooldown increased to from ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 37 from 40 ;V4.20 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Crimson Elite, Dragonblade, and Renegade ;V4.19 * General ** New Classic artwork ;V4.18 * ** Not scoring assists ;V4.17 * ** Animation speed increased (gameplay unchanged) * ** Silence ** Slows target by 99% for seconds * ** Haste animation for when Talon gains bonus movement speed ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 21 from 17 * ** Stealth removed by using ** Stealth removed by activating ;V4.4 * Dominion ** *** Base damage reduced to from ** *** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V4.1 * ** Blink landing changed to slightly further behind target V1.0.0.154: * ** Bleed damage reduced to from ** Bleed AD ratio reduced to from * ** Damage amplification not applying ** sometimes firing backwards after blinking * ** Base damage reduced to from ** AD ratio reduced to from ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 350 from 325 ;V1.0.0.139 * Stats ** Armor increased to from ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Allied-ultimate HUD indicator will go grey on-cast ;V1.0.0.128 * ** Mana cost increased to from * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from ;V1.0.0.127 * Stats ** Health regen reduced to from ** Mana regen reduced to from 10 ;V1.0.0.124 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Talon